Love
by Nintai-Tenshi
Summary: “You're the one who broke my heart, you're the reason my world fell apart, you're the one who made me cry, yet I'm still in love with you and I don't know why.” sakuras running, why? find out1 please read and review!


Title: Love

Author: Nintai-Tenshi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance and Humor, some angst.

Summary: "You're the one who broke my heart, you're the reason my world fell apart, you're the one who made me cry, yet I'm still in love with you and I don't know why."

Pairings: SasuSaku? Of coarse!

I do now own Naruto. Sorry.

Some SasuKari. But please read!! Is Sasuke a bit OOC ?

* * *

_Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. This could not. I repeat __could not __be happening. No! _

And so she ran. Ran from the pain. From everything. From him.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Sometimes I wish I were a little kid again, skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_I don't love you." _his words, repeat in her head, likes it's always on replay. _"I don't need you.. Your weak. She's stronger. Unlike you." _so she runs. Her pink hair flying through the wind, tears streaming down her face. His heart. Her heart. Their in different places. At least, that's what she's lead to believe.

"_I don't love you."_

"_I don't need you."_

"_your weak.."_

"_She's stronger."_

"_Unlike you."_

O it kills her.

How his words affect her so easily.

_His words hurt her._

_But Karin ignores it._

_His glares kill her._

_But Karin loves it._

He chose Karin after all. Today. This reason she's running. Is because today. Right now. Sasuke _and Karin _are saying their 'I do's'

Stopping for a moment. Sakura paused. Looking at the flower on the ground. All alone. No other flowers surrounding it. _just like me. _Plucking, she ran her fingers across each soft petal, before grabbing the first one and plucking it.

"He loves me."

She went to the next one.

"He loves me not."

The next one.

"He loves me."

Then the next one.

"He loves me not.:

_Finally. _she reached the last petal. Tracing it with her finger tips for a moment, she sighed. "He loves me." a sad smile forming her pale lips. _"But he loves her more." _

_Karin. _She's beautiful. Her long flaming red hair. Those dazzling red eyes. Her tan skin. Model body. Who wouldn't want her?

_Sakura. _Unique? Short, shoulder length choppy pink hair. Stupidly overly large forehead. Emerald eyes. Petite body. Who could want her?

Sakura gets it. Karin's beautiful. And she's perfect with Sasuke. Pink and Blue? No. Red and Blue. Yes. Karin suits Sasuke, because he and her are both beautiful. And while Sakura's unusually short. Karin's tall. She can actually reach Sasuke's height. While Sakura, even when while high heels, still can't reach his chin. So Sakura gets it. Karin and Sasuke are a match made in heaven. He…. She… They… are right…

Sakura knows this. And she hates it. Completely despises the thought. That's why she's running. Hokage-Sama was to one who said she could. Naruto told Sakura to run. If she needed too.

_And so she did. _

* * *

In Kohona.

Naruto was glaring at the soon to be wife of the Uchiha. He felt hatred for Karin. Yeah she was nice enough. But he _hated _her. So when Sasuke asked Naruto to be best man, the first thing that came out of Naruto's lips were, " Call me when your marrying Sakura-Chan then ask me." So Sasuke asked someone else. Suigetsu. Which Naruto thinks, was a pretty pissy idea. Cause Suigetsu is glaring daggers at Sasuke. Even know he is the best man. But that pour shark dude is im love with Karin. So Sasuke, isn't only hurting Sakura. He's hurting four others. Naruto, Suigetsu, Karin and _himself. _

Then the priest mumbled these words to the groom. " Do _you _Sasuke Uchiha take her, Karin Oto to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and heath, rich and pour, till death do you part?"All eyes turn to Sasuke, as he blinked, once, twice. A third time. The room was to quite. Ino clutched Sai's hand tightly, preying for the best for her friend, Sakura, as Sai glared at the male groom who hurt his friend. Hinata's head was buried into her husbands shoulder, as Naruto patted her back. Stunade closed her eyes tight, Tenten and Neji glared at Sasuke. And Kakashi. Kakashi knew Sasuke was going to do what's best for _Sakura. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Your breaking her, I hope you know that." Kakashi said, eyeing the Anbu captain. Sasuke only grunted out a, "I know." Making Kakashi frown under his mask. "Then why?" "Because she, she deserves better." Kakashi sighed. " Don't you think she wants you?" Sasuke only glared. " I know she does! But I've killed people. I was a traitor for years. I watched innocent people die, by my hands." Sasuke mumbled, watching his old sensei. " I'm only doing the best for her." Kakashi eyes softened at his old students words. Maybe he did care._

_-_

_-_

_-_

And so Kakashi waited, watching as Sasuke ruined his life. Sasuke grunted, then slowly parted his lips, smirking. "I do"

* * *

Placing the broken flower down, so it could wilt, Sakura once again started running. She was just like that flower. Getting plucked, broken, and then she wilts.

-

-

-

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_

-

-

-

"_I don't love you."_

Sakura screamed, halting to a stop, then falling to her knees, grabbing her head, as tears poured down her face.

"_I don't need you."_

"Shut up!" she yelled at no one. She was going crazy. Hearing things. Her mind, has collapsed. Her heart shattered.

"_your weak."_

"Please!" she sobbed, clutching her chest tightly, her hands balled into her fist as her chest ached. "She's stronger I know!" Sakura yelled at the sky, as tears seeped out of her eyes. "So stop." her voice grew weak, her head dizzy.

But she smiled, looking at one particular tree. "You're the one who broke my heart, you're the reason my world fell apart, you're the one who made me cry, yet I'm still in love with you and I don't know why." smiling a broken smile, she keep her eyes on the tree as the one hidden stepped out, frowning at how the women looked so.. So.. Broken.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke." her voiced cracked at see stared up at the Anbu ninja. His eyes where some what.. Guilty. " I'm sorry." she smiled sadly at him. " I know." he frowned. " could you forgive me?" she didn't need to give a answer. He already knew it was a 'yes' . Crouching down in front of her he wiped away her tears. " your.. Getting your suit dirty." she mumbled, her heart jumping at his touch. _he's not mine anymore. _He smirked. " Hn. Well your ass is getting dirty. It's all covered in dirt." she glare playfully. Even know she's so broken, she always feels alright with him. Always.

On the inside Sasuke flinched. She eyes are not full of the joy he loves seeing in them, their dull. A dull emerald. A sickenly twisted fairy tale is what they where. His heart beat faster as his kissed her lips, salty from all the tears she cried. A bittersweet taste, but he didn't pull back yet. Their hearts twisted into one, beating painfully fast. Their breath ragging fast. " I love you." he gasps between a kiss. Making her stop. " I need you." What? "Your not weak." Since when? " She's only stronger then you because your more caring. That's all." _Stop it. Your not mine. Your married. Stop breaking me Sasuke. Stop breaking like I'm your toy. _" I don't need, want or love Karin." _stop! _This was incredibly wrong., and she knew it. But ever fiber in her body longed to listen. " Stop. No more." her voice wavered. But Sasuke smirked. " No. I'm going to make this right."

* * *

"_Not." Everyone gasps, as there eyes widen. Naruto cheered. " W..what?" the priest asked dumbly. Sasuke sighed, but smirked. " I do not take Karin to be my wife. Then he turned toward the quest, smirking smugly. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find my flower." Running out of the church, Sasuke's heart beat faster. He was going to be happy. _

_In the church Naruto stood up yelling, "Hell yeah!" making everyone turn toward him. " Naruto this is a church!" his wife hissed. Making him blush and mumble a 'sorry' The no longer bride looked over to Suigetsu and smiled warmly at him. He smiled back, extending his hand for her to take, she gladly excepted. _

* * *

" I now pronounce you man and wife." the preacher said. Smiling at the two. " And now Mr. Sasuke Uchiha may kiss Mrs. Sakura Uchiha." Sasuke smirked, as he looked into Sakura's shining emerald eyes, that where watering just a bit. " Gladly." Bending down to her size his lips meet hers, as 'wolf whistles' and 'woots' where called out.

_He loves me_

_He loves me not_

_He loves me_

_He loves me not _

_He loves me_

But he loves her more…

As a friend.

-

-

-

-

"Yelp Sasuke-Kun loves me the most!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke shook his head at his wife, chuckling, she was so childish at times. " Isn't that right Sasuke-Kun?" smirking he kissed her lips, rubbing her swollen stomach. " Of coarse."

Sakura giggled at her husband. " Good now fetch me a tomato!" And of coarse that whipped Uchiha obeyed his wife. Just like the good little Anbu captain he is.

" I love you."

"Aw Sasuke-Kun your so sweet! I love you too!""Hm Good."

THE END_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Wow stupid ending, stupid beginning. I hate it. But I tried. Actually I can blame it on being sick!**

Yes I can!

**Any way hope you enjoyed!!**


End file.
